A Twilife, A Sharp Knife
by MelBell Fanfic
Summary: Bella Swan has moved in with her dad in Forks. She finds her old time friend; Jacob Black has turned into a mean troublesome boy that has hate all over a family called the Cullen's. Also Bella falls in love with a boy she knows nothing about. His name is Edward CULLEN! Will Bella choose Edward or Jacob? BS/EC BS/JB Rating T for Violence and Language!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters, that's all down to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. Ratings may change!**_

**Chapter 1:**

I was running late on my first day. My dad must have gone to work early as he had not come in and woke me up. I can't be late, this was my first day and I need to make an example. Red, My headmaster, only managed to get me in the school because he's best mates with my dad. Apparently they have a very long waiting list because it's the best school in Forks. I wish I was still in Florida with my mum where it's nice and warm but no, I have to go to school in Forks where it rains none stop. I'm never going to get a good tan in this weather. I laughed to myself thinking about me lying in the rain seeing if I could get a tan. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going as I fell over the umbrella stand. "Fuck" I sighed to myself as I ran out the door. I hadn't got a car yet so I had to run to school. The rain started to pelt down when I reached the double doors of the school. I managed to find the reception office on the first floor to register myself. I got my new timetable and sighed. _Double science and double maths on the same day. Don't you just love Mondays!_ The bell rang and I started to head off to my first lesson. I walked down a long corridor when loads and loads of kids came rushing out of rooms shouting and screaming. A boy came up behind me and spun me around. He was kind of cute looking. He wore tight denim geans, a plain baby blue coloured shirt and white shiny trainers.

"Hi, I'm Seth. You must be Bella. Jacob and Leah told me to look out for you" He said with a big grin on his face. Jacob Black was my old time friend from kindergarten. I hadn't seen him since I was about six years old when my mum and dad got divorced. Ever since then I have been living with my mum and her new husband Phil. When Jake and I were younger we always used to go out together and he was always very sexy. I laughed to myself and then little Seth cleared his throat. I forgot he was still there smiling up at me.

"Hi, you must be Leah's brother then. Have you seen Jacob? Do you know what he has now?" I sounded a bit desperate but I wanted so bad to see Jake again, I've missed him so much.

"Yeah, He's in your science class now. He told me to come and find you. Go straight up those stairs then turn left and it's the first door you come to." I wondered why Jake didn't find me himself.

"Thanks so much Seth, I'll see you later." I waved goodbye to him and then ran up the stairs. Of cause not watching what I was doing I flew into someone knocking my books and the boy to the floor. I turned around to see a boy about my age getting up. He was really fit and had super fine hair. He wore very tight geans to show his butt off and a really tight shirt which was a light grey colour that showed his biceps off. I smiled to myself and then helped him pick up his books and I couldn't stop apologizing to him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a cluts. I need to start looking where I'm going, sorry!"

"It's ok, it's fine. I should look where I'm going too. It's not all your fault, really." I looked up to meet his gaze. It felt like I could see deep down into his soul when I looked into those great big green eyes. I'm sure he saw the same thing when he looked into my eyes. He brushed the back of my hand with his and I felt an electric shock. He smiled and stood up. He put his hand out towards me in an offer. I didn't know what I was doing but I put my hand in his before my full body could respond. He pulled me up onto my feet and smiled.

"I feel so rude not introducing myself, I'm Edward Cullen."He smiled at me. His smile reached his eyes and it looked very cocky. I smiled back towards him and put my hand out towards him.

"I'm Bella Swan; I'm new here, sorry." His smile widened. I didn't know what to say next all I new was I needed to get to class. It was like he read my mind.

"I really need to get to class and I'm sure you do too. What have you got now?" I was so stunned I didn't know how to respond. I just stood there staring into his bright green eyes like they where hypnotizing me. Calm down Bella, It's just a boy. But it wasn't just a boy. I hadn't felt like this over a boy ever. I mean me and Jake where very close but I never got this feeling with him.

He smiled at me again and I thought it would be very polite to reply so I said to him "I'm in science next with Mr Banner. I think that's my room there." I pointed to a door that had B6 written on it. I turned my attention back to Edward to see his face light up.

"I'm with Mr Banner too, Come on I'll introduce you to everyone. There as tame as kittens," He said laughing as he headed of towards the room. He stopped then realizing that I wasn't following and turned to look at me. My breath caught in my chest for a second as I met his gaze and I'm sure he noticed. He just smiled and ushered me towards the door. We entered the room and everyone's head snapped up to stare at us but all the girls seemed to be staring at Edward except one girl sat at the back smiling at me. She had a cute little smile and had short spiky hair. I couldn't take my eyes of her as she was really pretty but then I realized that all the boys where staring at me. A boy at the back of the room wolf whistled. I looked towards him and met his gaze. He was like any other boy I've met, boring, whistling at girls and acting like animals thinking they can treat anyone how they want. I scowled at him and then turned my head towards the teacher.

"Yes Newton, We have a new student in our class so pipe down will you. Miss Swan I believe?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and he smiled.

"Oy Newton, I'd pipe down if I was you, her dad's a cop, the chief of police." I would recognize that voice anywhere. My head snapped round very quickly because I couldn't believe I was hearing his voice. It was my best friend, Jacob Black. He looked totally hot now and he had a six pack. I could see it; it was trying to rip past his shirt, to be free. I bit my lip to stop me from giggling out loud.

Edward walked past me and brushed my hand with his as he went. He sat down on the same table as the small girl who was still staring at me until Edward got out a piece of paper and through it at her head. I let out a little laugh and Edward laughed too. Then the door swung open and a boy flew through it landing on the floor. Jacob and a boy sat next to him burst out laughing. I new the boy sat next to Jacob, It was one of his best friends, Embry. Jake and I always used to hang out with Embry and Jake's other best mate Quil, who was now lying on the floor.

"Mr Quil Aterea, would you mind getting up off the floor and sitting at your table, you're late as it is. Sorry about that Miss Swan. You will be sitting in between Alice and Edward. I'm afraid some of the students in this class can be very silly isn't that right Aterea?" Mr Banner looked very angry now so I decided to take my seat next to Edward. We had to work together on our tables so I got to know Alice and Edward a lot more.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before, I was distracted." She stuck here tongue out at Edward and then laughed. She looked very jolly. I looked at Edward who met my gaze and smiled his big cocky grin. I'm sure I felt erection from my tits every time he did that smile.

"This Bella is my very annoying sister, Alice." He smiled at me as my eyebrows rose.

"I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett and two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle aren't my real parents, there my foster parents. My mum and dad died a few years back in a car accident. After that I got adopted with my other siblings by Carlisle and Esme." He looked very sad and I wish I never new now. How sad.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot; I always say the wrong thing at defiantly the wrong time. I have such a big mouth." I still didn't really know why he told me and just like before it was like he read my mind.

"I told you that because it was better off coming from me. Everyone talks about us and make us sound horrible. No one really talks to us. So many people talk about us all the time and when there are new people like you they normally get to you before we can tell our story." He kept on saying "They" and "Them". Who was he talking about?

"Who are you talking about when you say they and them? Who says horrible stuff about you? Please tell me, I could help." Edward only laughed. I saw Jake turn around and give a very rude gesture to Edward. I sighed because I know how Jake can be when he ends up hating someone.

"Jacob Black, That's who you're scared of, Really Edward, are you being serious?" That was when the bell rang. Edward got up and walked out so quickly and couldn't even keep up. Alice in a second appeared behind me.

"He doesn't see it as scared. He can get very protective over people he cares about and I think you've just become one of those people. It is Jacob Black that bothers us. Him and his clan, His friends all join in and Edward hates it because there friends with everyone. Where friends with a few people but Edward and Jacob go back a few years you know. They got into a fight once. Edward's friend tried to stick up for him. Edward's friend got a knife to the face, after that Edward tries not to get to close but if he makes friends he tells them to not stick up for him if a fight breaks loose and he gets very protective with them. Come on, Edward will be in the hall with everyone else."

We walked down the long corridor and then reached two big double doors. Alice pushed them open to hear a lot of shouting and laughing. There on one side was Edward and his family and a few friends. On the other side were Jake and all of his friends.

"Oh no, not again." Alice sighed and walked towards her family and friends. Edward met my gaze and then turned away to meet Jacob's gaze. Jake was getting the whole Cullen family worked up and I could tell but what was I supposed to do. I started to walk over to Jacob and I caught Edward's anxious gaze. He was worried, I could tell.

"Jacob Black, What are you doing?" I was going to get angry if Jake didn't cut it out.

"It's Bella, Oh my god. I heard that you had to sit with the Cullens, I'm so sorry hunni," said Leah as she rushed up to hug me. I pulled out of her arms and looked at her then turned back to Jacob.

"Jacob Black, You cut that out right now, Stop calling them that or I'll phone Charlie." Jake looked at me with a confused face and then it became loving and gentle.

"I'm sorry babe; I forgot you don't like violence. Did you know that Charlie invited us round for tea tonight?" He looked so happy, as a big smile landed on his face. Then he turned back to the Cullens. "I'll deal with you later."

"The hell you will Jake, Leave them alone. They have done nothing to you and I will fall out with you if you carry on. I did not come back to deal with your shit." I stormed of out of the room while Jake called after me.

"Bella baby, Come back and eat with us. I know you don't like violence and shit but I can't help it when I start, you know that." He smiled at me with that sweet smile I loved so much. I sighed and hugged him. I caught Edward's confused stare at the door and I saw his smile drop. He looked so sad I didn't know what to do but it felt like I needed to apologize to him, again. I pulled out of his arms and then the bell rang again ending break. I walked down to maths on my own because I didn't think I could take any shit from anyone. When I finally got to my room Edward stood outside with Jacob and someone I never thought I would see here. There, stood talking to Jake and Edward was my dad in his uniform. What had happened? Did I miss something?

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Edward didn't look up at me at all and there was a big smirk on Jake's face to say he had something to do with this.

"Bella. The teacher thought you got lost. Sent little Seth to go looking for you and

before you ask I'm on police duty." I could tell by his face that something bad had happened, I knew him to well. After class I went into the hall to find the Cullens in a corner by themselves. Edward looked really miserable and I had to do something to cheer him up. He wouldn't even talk to me in maths.

"Bella, there you are. We were looking everywhere for you. Come and sit down with us and let us catch up with you and the bright and sunny Florida," Shouted Quil from across the other side of the room. Jake's face lit up when he saw me but I couldn't sit with him, not after this morning. I shuck my head and told them I would tell them later over tea and walked over to the Cullen table.

I didn't know what to say so I just simply said "Any room for a little one." Edward looked up at me and met my gaze. He held our gaze there for what felt like forever but I'm sure it was just a few moments maybe. Then that cocky grin that I loved so much appeared on his face and I'm sure I was holding my breath for a minute or two.

"Are you sure you want to sit with me and not your boyfriend?" I looked into his eyes

and saw sadness there.

"Why would you think that? Me and Jake go a long way back yes but my dad and his dad are best mates and me and Jake went to kindergarten together that's all." He gave me a little smile and I new I was starting to cheer him up.

"So, who are you going out with then? Who's the lucky guy?" I was so

overwhelmed by how he said lucky guy I forgot what the question was. I laughed to myself and said "Lucky guy" to myself then laughed again. Edward looked at me with a confused gaze so I decided to answer him. He looked like he was desperate for the answer.

"Me, I'm single as ever and I don't give a shit either. Who are you going out with?" I

was so desperate to know as well and I think it showed on my face too by the way he looked at me.

"Me. The same as you. Single as ever. I've never found the right girl." It must have just

been me because I'm sure he added "until now" but why would the fittest boy in the school fancy me. I only think he said that because I want him to fancy me.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Please review it means a lot and please give any feedback you wish but nasty comments I will ignore..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the characters, that's all down to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. Ratings may change!**_

**Chapter 2:**

I finally got through the whole term, thank god. I made best friends with Alice and Rosalie

and got to know Jasper, Emmett and Edward a lot better. I got horrible glares of all the Black's and the Clearwater's and the rest of Jacob's mates. On Friday the bell rang to tell us that school had finished for the half term and everyone threw there papers up in the air. Alice threw her arms around me and asked me round to her house on Monday. She was bouncing all the way to the car and all me and Edward could do was laugh.

"So you're coming to my house on Monday, PLEASE!" She asked jumping up and down.

"If you will have me but I suppose I don't have a choice do I," I asked but I looked more at

Edward.

I hadn't realised he'd been watching me so when I looked at him I was shocked to see him

looking at me. He smiled at me and nodded and I smiled at him sweetly. Edward and Alice decided to drop me off at my house so I didn't have to walk back. I got home to find my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Then it came to me, on my first day of school I caught my dad talking to Edward and Jacob and I forgot to ask my dad what it was about.

"Hi dad, how was work today?"

He finally looked up from his paper and smiled. "It was ok bud. Been very busy in the office

today though. Didn't know if I would be back for my lovely daughter's tea".

I laughed to myself. "Does that mean I'm doing tea then?"

He smiled at me to mean _yes please_ so I went into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, Can I ask you something?"

He came into the kitchen and leaned against the table top.

"What's on your mind bud?"

"Do you remember the first day of school? I found you talking to Edward Cullen and Jacob

Black outside my class, what was it about?"

He looked at me stunned. I don't think he expected this question but what else would I ask

him about?

"Well Bells, There was some trouble in the canteen and the headmaster seems sick of both

of them. I don't know what's got into Jacob Black; He was a really good boy when he was little. I don't know what happened to him. I'm going to have to talk to Billy about him or Jake will be getting expelled soon." My dad looked tense when he told me about it. I don't know what about, he's best mates with Billy for one and secondly he gets on with Jacob like a house on fire. Just thinking about it made me laugh.

The rest of the night was quiet. We had the Blacks round for tea. We all ate tea then we

watched some TV for a bit and then I went to bed. The weekend was much the same. My dad said it would be better if I went and looked for a weekend job. My dad knows a guy who owns a camping shop not far from here and he said he can give me a trial today. Whoa! When I got there I saw someone at the counter that I thought I would never see in my life. Mike Newton was standing behind the counter with a little apron on. I tried not to laugh when I walked up to the counter. Mike Newton was the one that wolf whistled at me on my first day at school and he's been asking people to ask me out for him all through term.

"Hi Mike, I didn't know you worked here. Is your boss here by any chance? He was expecting

me." I smiled at him and he just stood there staring at me and it was a bit freaky if I say so myself.

"Err, um, sure. DAD, someone is here to see you. He will only be a minute. So what are you

doing here and why do you want my dad?"

I was so shocked when he shouted 'dad' it really did freak me out. And I was already freaked

out as it was. "Erm, Your dad is giving me a free trial today because I need a weekend job to earn the money."

Before Mike could say anything else Mr Newton came into the room and smiled at me.

"Well Miss Swan, It's so nice to finally meet you. Your dad talks about you all the time. He's

very excited to have you back. Now, I believe you have met my son Mike since you go to the same school so you two should get on very well. It's just a weekend job you want right? Well, let's see how you do. Here's a customer now. Good look." As he was talking the bell above the door rang to say someone just came in. I turned around to see who just came in and saw some people I thought would never come in. Emmett and Jasper Cullen.

I smiled to Mr Newton and walked towards Emmett and Jasper. They must have heard

someone walking towards them so they turned to see me walking towards them.

"Hello Emmett. Hello Jasper. How are you today?" I smiled at them and they looked very

confused with my behaviour.

"Erm, I'm good thanks Bells. What are you doing here? I wouldn't see you as the kind to shop

here," he asked as Jasper laughed.

"I'm not shopping here. I'm on a trial." I whispered so only they could hear then I said a bit

louder "Do you need any help with anything Mr Cullen?"

Him and Jasper smiled at me and then laughed.

"Bella Swan getting a job. Wait until the rest of the family hear. Edwards outside as well.

He's going to love this. And can I have a look at your surf boards, I need a new one."

I smiled at them and led them towards the surfboards and smiled at Mr Newton and Mike

who looked very happy with my work.

The doorbell rang and Jacob, Quil and Embry came in. _FUCK_ I thought to myself. Jake mustn't

have seen me or he wouldn't have said anything but because he can't stop himself he takes things to far. I rushed over to Mr Newton cause I new there would be a fight if Jacob Blacks involved.

"Mr Newton, I'm worried. What with the record Jacobs got with the Cullens it's not good for

them to be in the same room." I sounded a bit scared and I think they could see it in my face. He nodded at me and smiled and assured me that it will be ok.

"Oh look who it is. I've just seen your pathetic brother outside and let's just say he's not in

good shape anymore," he laughed.

"If you've touched a hair on his head I mean it you will be sorry." Emmett was going red in

the face as his anger built so I decided to step in.

"Mr Black, I suggest you step outside well they finish buying there items because I will not

stand any violence in this shop. And if you refuse I will make sure the chief of police drops by your house and has a word with you and I'm sure your father does not need that."

Everyone looked very shocked by what I just said and Mr Newton looked very happy and

that was all I needed to get this job. Jacob gave me a dangerous look that was saying _don't mess with me._ He turned away and walked out of the door. I asked Mike if he would take over my customers so I could go with Mr Newton to make sure Jacob has cleared off. Of cause Mike agreed to take them off my hands so I nodded to Emmett and Jasper and then caught up with Mr Newton. We got outside and found Jacob having a word with Edward. It was actually more than just a word. He was holding onto the front of Edwards's shirt.

"Jacob Black, Get out of here before I call my dad," I shouted at him. Edward and Jacob both

looked at me at the same time. Edward looked shocked and surprised to see me and Jake looked at me angrily and he started turning red. He let go of Edward and turned on me. I heard the bell go and Emmett and Jasper came out.

"Are you really going to start on me Bella? Are you really going to go there?" He started to

raise his voice and started to walk towards me. Edward got to his feet and looked me in the eyes. I smiled at him but his eyes were full of worry.

"Bella, Be careful with what you say to him. He looks very dangerous. Maybe I should just

call the police." Even Mr Newton sounded worried.

"Mr Newton, I've dealt with worse in Florida. Jacob Black stop right where you are. Just go

home before you make things worse. My dad's already got his eyes on you and when he finds out about this your life is going to be hell so. Just. Go. Home." Jacob stopped and looked at me right in the eyes.

"You'll pay for that Swan," he said before he walked off with Quil and Embry.

"Wow, well done Miss Swan. I think you've earned the job but next time it might be a good

idea to call the police." I laughed and nodded. Mr Newton went in to call Charlie to tell him what happened and Mike went in to sort the stock out. I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper smiling. Edward looked a bit happier but you could still see the worry in his face.

"What?" I moaned at Emmett and Jasper who was rolling on the floor laughing. I looked at

Edward and he smiled.

"I don't think anyone's stood up to Jacob Black like that. It was so funny to see his face," he

explained. I started to laugh but stopped when I noticed Edward looking at me.

"What now?" He just smiled sadly.

"Didn't you hear what he said to you? He said you'd pay for it." He was worried. Was he

being serious? No one cares about me, not really. I looked at him and was shocked at what I saw. Those caring eyes looked like they had tears in them. But why would Edward cry.

"Jacob Black says stuff like that every day, don't worry about it. He says that to me a lot." I

laughed to myself and then told them that I really had to get back to my new job. Wouldn't want to get fired on my first day.

Apart from that my weekend was very boring. After work I get home, have tea and then go

to bed. I only just realised how boring my life is. I laughed to myself. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I fell asleep at just turned 12:00. I was so tired after the mess we had at the shop with Jake. Finally it got to Monday morning. I got up just turned 9:00. I went into the bathroom and went in the shower. I had plenty of time before I had to be at the Cullens. The warm water ran down my back and I let out a sigh. Showers just release the stress and I don't need to worry about it. After my shower I dried myself off and went into my bedroom. I opened my small wardrobe doors to reveal the clothes that where hung up. I looked through them all for about half an hour until I decided what to put on. I finally decided to put on my skinny jeans with a plain t-shirt and my black coloured hoodie and my black converse. I went downstairs to find my dad sat at the kitchen table with his newspaper and a cup of coffee. I walked over to the coffee machine and put my cup under. The hot liquid poured out of my machine and warmed my hands.

"Morning Charlie. What you up to today. Fishing with Billy and Harry?" He looked up at me

and smiled.

"Not trying to get rid of me are you bud? I'm actually working today of all days but I can't

help it really. No one can," he said with a big sigh which means he doesn't want to work today.

I just smiled at him. I felt really guilty because he's always working and he really doesn't have

much time to spend with Billy and Harry now he's the chief of police. But then again my dad did want the job so he can't complain.

"I'm actually going to the Cullens today so the house will be empty. I'm going shopping with

Alice and Rosalie. Alice has something planned for Halloween I think. What are you doing for Halloween, going to the Blacks?" I was actually wondering what he was doing because he doesn't like answering the door to people and he normally sits in the dark and waits until I get back.

"Actually bud I'm working on Halloween. Steve thinks there might be a lot of trouble this

year and lots of people are throwing parties so it may cause some trouble." I noticed how he said _Steve thinks. _Its not about what Steve thinks, it's about what my dad thinks. After all he is the chief of police.

I decided to leave this conversation where it is as I needed my head clear for Alice and_ her_

shopping mind. I laughed to myself thinking about Alice's shopping mind. I looked at the clock to realise that the conversation me and Charlie had actually took us longer then I thought. If I didn't finish this cup of coffee off quickly I would be late to get to the Cullens and then Alice would kill me even though she wouldn't be ready. I through the coffee down. I could feel it burning the back of my throat well I ran to get my bag I already packed last night. I have my purse, my phone, my iPod, my umbrella, my keys and my back up lipstick just in case. Also I have my nightgown, a pillow, a sleeping bag and also I have a movie Alice wanted me to bring. _Paranormal Activity._ My dad was working today so he offered to give me a lift since the Cullens house is on the way to work. I'd been past the Cullens house a few times and it looks massive on the outside. It has so many windows to the house I wonder how they sleep at night. When we got to the Cullens house I decided not to make my dad go all the way up the driveway and so I told my dad I loved him and reminded him I was sleeping over and then ran up the driveway. I meet Alice and Rosalie when I walked up the porch steps and rang the bell. I was greeted by hugs and kisses by both of them but there was no sign of the boys anywhere.

"I promised I would come didn't I." I saw the big smile spread across Alice's face well Rose

stood there laughing. We all went inside and for the first time I realised how big there house was on the inside, never mind the outside.

"I know, I just didn't know if you would come or not. But now you're finally here I want you to put your stuff in the living room with are things and tell us about Saturday. The boys already told us but I want to hear it from you. Edward told us but when he talked about it he sounded very scared. Just to let you know, I think my brother likes you. Like really likes you, as in the kissy, kissy way." I couldn't believe what she just said. Edward liking me in that kind of way, in my dreams perhaps but I certainly won't tell them that so I just went over what happened on Saturday with Jacob.

"Are you being serious? Just be careful Bells, now I know why Edward sounded so worried. I

thought he might have been over reacting at first because he likes you but this really is serious." She looked as scared as Edward did on Saturday and he was scared which would probably make Alice petrified. I decided to change the subject because I had enough going through my head as it is.

"Let's get one thing straight. Edward doesn't like me in that way, we're just friends and also

what are we shopping for today?," I asked changing the subject from Edward to shopping. They both could tell what I was doing but shook their heads and also changed the subject.

Well here's the plan. I have decided to throw a party on Halloween and you are invited.

Here, I have an invite for you." She pasted me an envelope and inside was this lovely but scary invite. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I suppose if it makes you happy I will go to your silly party," I said laughing. She hugged me

so tight I nearly stopped breathing. We all laughed together until we heard talking coming from upstairs. To distract myself from staring I started to talk to Alice again.

"So what we going to Seattle for anyway? Decorations and things? Would you like some help

putting them up before the party?" Alice looked shocked at my last question. I'm sure it looked like she was going to cry for a minute then but she then started to jump up and down like the silly little pixie she was.

"Would you really help me put up the decorations? It means so much to me really and you

really need to help me choose the decorations before we put them up. Also I wanted to go to Seattle because we need costumes. Like really sexy Halloween costumes so all the boys at the party will be looking at us." All I could do was smirk and agree with her. My mum always used to say I have a devil side to me and one day it will bounce right out of me and it will impress all the boys. But the thing is there's only one boy I want to impress and that's..._Edward. _Rose was nodding all the way through what Alice was saying and agreeing with everything she said. So we decided to go to Seattle today with the boys. We was going to try loads of dresses on at once and decide which one looks the best out of all of them and then where going to try all the dresses on again and show them to the boys except for the one that we want so they wont actually know what where wearing. Speaking of the devils the boys started to come down the stairs all at once and with a load bang they jumped down to the floor missing five steps and landing on the floor laughing their heads off. Edward got up of the floor and looked me straight in the eye. You could tell by his face that he was shocked to see me but then his face lit up and his smile reached his eyes. I laughed when I saw Jasper jump onto Emmett's back and Emmett fall to the floor. I turned back to smile at Edward and realised he was still staring at me.

"So Bella, my little pixie has got to you about the party hey. You coming?" I looked around

to realise it was Jasper that was talking to me.

"You call me a pixie again and you will be very sorry, trust me. Anyway, on to Seattle. So

boys, are you coming? We're going to get some decorations for the party, I need to post the invites and also we need to get costumes because we can't just go in skinny jeans and a t shirt. So let's go people, we need to try on some costumes." Alice is so pretty and her voice is even better. It always sounds like she's singing when she talks it's incredible. Being the Cullens and having loads of money they have a car for everyone but they took two cars today. Me, Alice and Rosalie went in Alice's yellow porche well Emmett, Jasper and Edward took Emmett's geep. When we got into Seattle we saw someone I thought I would never see. There stood in front of his new car was Jacob Black and the rest of his pack. There was about twelve or so of them. I was shitting myself because six against 12 is not very good at all. On the other side of the car pack hidden and out of sight I saw a police cruiser and Charlie and Steve where sat in it. When we got out the Cullens tried to ignore them but it was very difficult with what they were saying but then the next thing that Jacob said got me on edge and I was that angry I had to say something to him.

"Well, Well, Well, Bella. Who's it been this time? Could it be Emmett because you think he's

very strong and can protect you or was it Jasper because you think it would be good to screw your best friend's boyfriend. I think it was Edward you fucked this time by the way you two look at each other all lovey dovey. Who will it be after him Bella? If you want I'll pay you for a few hours." Him and all his friends where laughing except from Leah, Rachel and Seth. I new Charlie heard everything by how he was acting in the car. He met my gaze when I turned round and he had a tear in his eye. I turned around to look Jacob in the face and smiled to myself.

"Trust me Jacob. I wouldn't fuck you even if you paid me millions of pounds. I think I would

rather die then suck your dick you fucknut." Rose and Alice were giggling quietly behind me and Emmett and Jasper was rolling on the floor. Jacob didn't look as happy when he heard what I had to say. He started to walk towards me but stopped. He must have seen Charlie and Steve approaching. I smiled to myself but was glad that my dad was there because six against twelve is really not a good number to mess with. We decided to head to the shop instead of making more problems.

Alice already knew which shop she wanted to go in. We ended up going to a shop called

Halloween Sex. It's apparently one of the best shops in Seattle when it comes down to Halloween. When we entered into the shop I didn't realise that they sold more than just costumes. They sold decorations, invites, accessories, costumes, pumpkins and whatever else you could think of. Alice and Rose walked over to a stand with lots of costumes on it. Very sexy costumes on it. I shook my head but remembered the plan so I walked over to the stand and looked at the ones that I liked and also Alice and Rose picked some out for me that they thought might suit me. With a whole load of dresses in our hands we walked into the changing rooms together. Both Alice and Rosalie thought it would be better to start with me of course. Things that we liked go on the good pile and things we don't like and don't suit us go on the bad pile. I went through all of my dresses and still had a few left.

"Which one do you think looks the best?" I liked the witch one and also the vampire one.

"Me and Rose think that the witch one looks the best. It's short and sexy and will attract a

lot of attention." Both Alice and Rose where smiling and I knew what they where thinking. Rose's face was also saying _Edward would love you in that dress. _

"And also the vampire one is lovely but is too long and you can't see your legs at all." When Rose said that she started fanning herself and laughing.

Alice ended up with a little angel costume that looked really nice on her. It had no straps and

was very short, just above the knee. Rosalie picked a little devil costume. It was very, very short. It wasn't a dress. Instead of having a skirt as the bottom bit of her dress she had shorts. Also it had no straps on and just fit her body figure right. After we had finished the boys decided to go in and try some costumes on. Well they did that we went around and looked for accessories. I got a witches hat and a broomstick. Alice got a little hallo and a set of wings and Rosalie got a devils tail, some devil horns and a devils fork. Then we decided to go around and look for decorations. We brought some lights to go around outside. Also we got some streamers and balloons and also got some pumpkins that I said I would carve out for the party. After the boys finished and stopped trying to peek at what we brought we went to the post office and posted the invites and then went back to the Cullen house.

We talked about the party and where to put things and what we would do at the party. We

laughed and talked all the way home. This was my first sleepover since I got back from Florida. When we got in Esme had done some massive feast. There where sausage rolls and cheese and pineapple on sticks. Also there were all different types of pizzas; pepperoni, Cheese and tomato, ham and pineapple. We decided to just sit down and watch a film.

"Hey Bella, did you bring paranormal activity I really want to watch it." I looked at her like she'd gone mad and then smiled.

"Yeah I have but don't blame me if you get scared. It's your own fault for asking me to bring

it." Still smiling I put paranormal activity on.

After it had finished everyone just sat there. There was not one movement in the room and I

thought everyone's heart had stopped. Before I could say anything Edward stepped in.

"That was very cheery wasn't it?" He started to laugh and so did I. The others just looked at

us like we'd gone mental and I'm really not surprised either. We just watched the scariest film I have ever seen.

"Hey would you guys like to come and see paranormal activity 2 with me in a few weeks, it's

coming out in cinemas." Everyone looked at me like I'd gone crazy. I suppose I can't really blame them for that though. My dad said I went crazy a while a go.

"I'm shitting myself because of you. Why did you bring that film are you mental? Why would

you do this to me? I won't be able to sleep now." I looked at her in disbelief but let it go. All Edward could do was sit there and laugh. I looked at him and he met my gaze. I felt electricity running through my veins when I looked at him.

They all decided to go to bed early because they where too scared to do anything else. They

ended up talking all night. It had gone about three in the morning when I finally fell asleep. I woke up at about nine thirty. I looked around to find Emmett on top of Rose. Edward was sat on the sofa looking at me. I smiled at him and sat up. I could hear Alice and Jasper talking to Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

"Morning, Did you sleep well? The floor is kind of hard." Edward looked a bit worried and

anxious. I wondered if he was ok.

"Erm, yes thank you I slept well. Were you comfortable this morning?" He looked at me

confused. His look said _why would she ask me that? Why would she care?_ Before he could answer Alice came in with Carlisle and Jasper.

"Good morning sleepy head. You ok?" I smiled and nodded and then looked over to Rose

and Emmett. Alice laughed and walked up to them.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" As Alice shouted down Emmett's ear he fell off of Rose and onto

the floor. Rosalie groaned and sat up. Alice chucked some jeans, a top and a hoodie at her and told her to get dressed and then through a pair of pants and a shirt at Emmett. I decided to get up and get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a plain black vest and a grey hoodie. I walked into the kitchen to find Esme doing breakfast. I smiled at her and sat down next to Alice. Edward came in to join us and came to sit down next to me. Alice's eyebrows raise and the look on her face says something I really don't want to hear so I get up and before I walk out I hit Alice on the back. Edward looked a bit nervous when I got up. I think I upset him. Alice just laughed. I looked at her then walked out of the kitchen into the living room. There I found Rosalie and Emmett snogging each others faces off.

"Ew guys get a room." I heard Alice laughing in the kitchen. I turned around to the sound of

it and found that Edward was stood in the door way. I also heard another laugh coming from the stairs. I looked around to find Jasper sat on the stairs with his head in his legs. I sighed and walked over to him. I sat next to him and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you ok Jasper? You don't look vey well." I was a little worried because he didn't look so

good. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about the party that's all." I looked at him confused so he

went on to explain. He sighed.

"I'm worried. What's Alice wearing to the party? There are going to be a lot of people there

and some of them are like Mike Newton and the rest of those dicks." I knew straight away what he had on his mind and I smiled.

"You think you've got it bad. Emmett's going to be really mad then he see's all the boys

around Rose. Let's just say me and Alice aren't going as far as Rose has gone with her costume. And also they will be to busy worrying about finding a boyfriend for me." Jasper looked at me and I sighed shaking my head and then laughed.

After having breakfast we decided to go out to the beach not far from here. Me and Rose

put on are bikinis well Alice was talking to Jasper. When we got down stairs I decided to put my hoodie on well we went down to the beach. Alice did the same but Rose thought it would be better to be free. We laughed all the way there as Rose was shivering. We decided to sunbathe for a bit since the sun started to shine down towards us. We decided to play hide in seek just for fun. Emmett of cause wanted to be on so he started to count. Me and Alice headed the same way but then split up. I went to hide behind a rock. I heard something behind me so I turned to see Edward coming up behind me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. It's important. Actually I want to show you what I want to talk

about instead, it would make it easier." I nodded in agreement. He came towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me towards him and our bodies melted together. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked and confused. Why the hell would a good looking bloke like Edward want to kiss me? But that isn't all he did. I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth. Are tongues started to entwine together and my breath left me...

* * *

_**Thank you again for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review will mean a lot to me. Promise to get the next chapter up soon maybe sometime this week...**_


End file.
